Darkness
by auraluna7
Summary: Walking down a dark road, fight or surrender?


Disclaimer : You know the usual.

A/N: Maybe too mature for my teen fans, rated M so I won't get kicked of the site.

Darkness

By Auraluna7

It's dark and I can hear the heels of my boots echoing in the pavement, the fresh scent of spring rain is still in the air. Suddenly a sound behind me makes me stop, my heart suddenly beating faster, but I look behind me and there's nothing, just my own shadow casted by the dim light of an old dirty back door lamp.

Sighing softly I keep walking towards the darkness, I feel my lips tingling with the thoughts of what might expect me beyond and I bite the lower one to stop me from turning around and walking back towards the light once more. The light is safe and there's nothing unseen, everything is just what it is, simple, uncomplicated. But do I want it? Do I need it?

Again I hear something behind me and I stop, turning around slowly, placing a lock of my hair behind my ear trying to make my senses keen enough to detect what is causing me such distress, but there is nothing there, just the drip, drip sound of a gutter and the faint noises of transit on the street that seems so close but at the same time it's so far out of reach in this dark alley. About to sigh again I feel it and it steals my breath away, the grip of two steel arms wrapped around my waist the hard strong legs of my attacker against the thin fabric of my jeans, pulling me hard into the darkness. The scream I want to set free dies in my lips.

The wall is hard and cold at my back as the stranger pushes me hard into it, her breath hot in my neck is a shock against the cold damp of the alley, I could scream still but her hands snake on my thighs and instead of a cry for help a moan floats between us. She stops, and I hear her breath as sharp as mine right before she presses me against the wall harder and her hot mouth covers mine.

A battle, I want to resist, my lips tight closed but the stranger doesn't take no for an answer, she bites my lower lip until the pain forces me to cry softly and her tongue invades my mouth. In one word, surrender. I let the invader take everything she wants.

Her hands traveling up my shirt, my jacket dropping on the wet pavement. I want to protest, at least some but that mouth is overpowering, soft thin lips yet so hot so charged with desire. The ripping sound makes me open my eyes, there's not much I can see in the dim alley but my nipples stiffen as the cool air filters through what's left of my clothes.

-No.- The voice I hear belong to someone else because I can't recognize it as mine, more like a cat purr than a protest and I hear a soft laugh as the stranger abandons my mouth to bite my neck hard.

I can't take it any longer, being the prey of this predator and I reach to her looking for her chest, for her skin, anything. But I'm rewarded with a painful bite on my neck, hard and full of warning. – Don't move or I'll tie you up.

There is an instant effect to her words, an icy chill run downs my spine but instead of blind fear I feel my legs weaken and a subtle but pressing need between my legs. Again the pain of the teeth against my bare flesh, oh but the pain takes a different shape and it becomes a sweet torture, I am divided every second between trying to run towards the light again or let this darkness engulf me...

Her hands finally reach the last frontier and I hear the telltale sound of the zipper of my jeans. Oh god, I can't do this, but I am, I stay still, not breathing, not thinking and I feel the soft palm of the stranger cupping my wetness. She doesn't go past the barrier of my thin very wet underwear but provides silky electrifying strokes to my pussy. I cry with need, with intense hunger, I can swear I see the shade of a smile in the blurry profile of the stranger as her fingers keep torturing me, there is no need to keep the vice grip of her left hand on my wrist, I am lost and we both know it.

The seconds pass so slowly and her hand still just brushes my wetness over and over, the scent of my own heat reaches my nose and I blush hard, not that it matters now that I've surrendered. I beg with a moan after another, soft but needy and I feel her breath on my neck then her teeth on my earlobe teasing, just like those fingers, just teasing.

-Please...- My plea floats around us like a shy butterfly. I can't see her face but I feel her shaking her head and biting my earlobe harder.

-You can do better...- The strokes cease for a second and they are replaced by her thumb pressing hard on my painfully hard clit.

-Oh! Please! Please.

-Will you do anything for it? – I nod, and again I can almost swear I see a smile on her face, as quick as she made me beg she takes my ponytail with tight grip and pulls me down to the pavement. – Earn it...-

I am there half naked and moaning, my knees over my wrinkled half way down jeans, and the pressing need to run invades me for a brief second but as soon as I see her undoing her black tight jeans I am again under her spell. I reach to her and pull her panties down, I hear her moan t last, a small victory over my predator but a victory anyway.

And I just let go, my mouth tastes the sweet and salty scent that drives me to insanity and I lick and suck avidly like drinking water after being lost in the desert . And that's what It has been a long journey of need and loneliness that has made me thirsty so thirsty for her.

I drink her, taste her, eat her until I feel her stiffening and I know there has been a bigger battle I just won and I feel the sweet taste of her ultimate pleasure on my lips. – Mmmmmm – I can't talk just moan, I want more I want so much more, even at the expense of my own needy body I want more of her, I want all of her, right now she belongs to me.

But I can't get anymore, the same tight grip on my hair forces me up and throws me against the wall, it takes my breath away but I can still taste her on my lips when I feel the hard thrust of her fingers inside me, again and again, no mercy , its hard and rough, over and over, my moans mixed with hers, and I am spiraling, not sure if up or down but I feel it like a cascade of pleasure and I finally cry out, a scream from the center of myself as I explode and clench around her pressing my lips to hers. – More, more...-

She's happy to oblige and the hard thrusts start again her expert thumb brushing against my clit on every thrust. God. I hope this never ends, this stolen moment where there is nothing else but me and her, alone in the universe with no one to bring us apart and I wish I could say or do something to make it last forever.

Hard and fast, again and again I feel her in me, owning me. The heat rises again and I try to hold on to it, I don't want to let go yet, I want more, I'm insatiable as ever, as always. And I'm winning, I get more and more and I feel in heaven. –Come for me –

It's not real order it's a plea, and I am reluctant to listen but I let go anyways because right now I will give her anything. My screams are so loud I wonder if the people walking down the lighted street behind us can hear me but I have no time to care because I am trembling, I am rising, I am home. I feel her moaning hard against my shoulder and I know my pleasure has been hers too.

Too soon I feel her pull out, and I need more but I know there will be no more. I try to look into her deep blue eyes but it's dark and it's a good thing because mine are flooded with tears. – We can't do this no more...- I hear the crack on her voice as she whispers and I can't answer back cause the life giving air I was breathing has disappeared.

-Haruka...-

- You belong to the light love.- I feel the tears running hot down my face and suddenly I can perceive the dampness, the darkness, the sadness all again. She helps me redress, my hands are so icy I can't zip my jacket up and I am unaware that she's walking me back to where I came from. – Go home sweetie.

I still can't speak, what I want to say is that she is my home, that there is nothing in the light left for me but I can't and I step into the light without kissing her goodbye, not because I don't love he,r but because I can't say goodbye, because I was lost and then found but now I am lost once more. All I can do is see her walking in the opposite direction, without looking back.

My tears blend with the rain as I am standing there still after an eternity of sadness but perhaps just a few minutes in real time. I walk slowly, lost again, her taste on my lips a cruel reminder, everything is lost.

Until the next time I can corrupt your steel righteous armor and you let me back in a few minutes, a few seconds, until I can call you mine again. Even a stolen moment will keep me going because no matter how hard you push me away...I love you.


End file.
